


Cleanse

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a flash, Gintoki had him pressed against the cement wall, lips on his mouth, fingers tweaking his nipples through the wet tunic. Tatsuma keened, pushed away the hungry lips, slapped Gintoki across the face. A dot of blood appeared on the corner of the silver haired man's mouth and he chuckled dryly, though thoroughly soaked as by the rain. “Guess I deserved that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "NSFW Meme." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

“Ya keep lookin’ at me like that, and I’m gonna have to charge ya,” Tatsuma said, deadly serious.

“If ya didn’t wanna get checked out, then why’d ya wear white while standin’ out in the rain?”

Tatsuma scoffed, running a hand through his soaked locks. “A man can’t have a moment alone anymore?”

Gintoki shrugged. “And here I was, thinkin’ it was an invitation.”

“As if you could perform in the rain,” Tatsuma teased, licking his wet lips.

In a flash, Gintoki had him pressed against the cement wall, lips on his mouth, fingers tweaking his nipples through the wet tunic. Tatsuma keened, pushed away the hungry lips, slapped Gintoki across the face. A dot of blood appeared on the corner of the silver haired man’s mouth and he chuckled dryly, though thoroughly soaked as by the rain. “Guess I deserved that.”

Tatsuma snorted, then pressed his erection against Gintoki’s leg. “I like it tender,” he noted, tracing Gintoki’s stubbly shin with a thin finger. “I like it slow and hard, up against a wall,” he ground his erection against Gintoki’s leg while leading Gintoki’s hand around his ass. “I like my legs wrapped around someone firm and strong. Now, last I checked, ya couldn’t move an inch without a parfait in yer stomach, and now I know my ass aint _that_ sweet, but if you want some,” he nipped Gintoki on his chin, licking a stripe of saliva up his chin and into the shell of his lips. “You want some, you gonna have to eat some.”

Gintoki sighed. “Guess I have no choice.” Tatsuma shrugged, letting the rain pour into his mouth, drinking in the poisoned nectar with ecstasy etched on his face. Gintoki growled, roughly pinching Tatsuma’s nipples through his soaked, white tunic, earning a yelp from the bushy-haired man.

“Ouch,” Tatsuma pouted.

Gintoki grinned. “Lemme make it up to ya.”

Tatsuma let himself get hoisted up against the wall. A string of ahahaha’s echoed throughout the courtyard, while the rain dropped and washed the world clean of its sins.


End file.
